The purpose of a vehicular transmission is to provide a neutral, at least one reverse and one or more forward driving ranges that impart power from an engine, and/or other power sources, to the drive members which deliver the tractive effort from the vehicle to the terrain over which the vehicle is being driven. As such, the drive members may be front wheels, rear wheels or a track, as required to provide the desired performance.
It is well known that hybrid vehicles and light hybrid vehicles can offer numerous advantages including, for example, improved fuel economy and reduced emissions. Light hybrid vehicles employ a single motor/generator along with an engine which may individually or in combination drive a transmission in order to power the vehicle.